


Have a Little Prince

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Brotp, Other, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble:  Yara Greyjoy and Brienne of Tarth, now both sitting as the heads of their respective houses, are considering intervening in foreign affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Little Prince

Sorry for the shitty working title, I think there are going to be a bunch of these, and as the thing unfolds I will probably find a better title for it. Anyway, I have long held a fond vision of Yara and Brienne having a wonderfully prickly, sarcasm-laden BROTP, so I finally decided to quit screwing around and start playing with my toys. 

**************************************

 

"You are out of your bloody mind," Brienne says, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. I will not be part of this."

Yara punches her in the shoulder, which she knows annoys Brienne to no end. "Come on, big woman. You're not doing anything important just now."

"Other than changing the law, opening a school, preparing the Isle for storm season? No, nothing at all," Brienne answers testily. She sighs a heavy, irritated sigh.

Yara sets her pack down on the table and pulls out a rolled up parchment. "Read it."

Brienne's eyes scan the paper and she mumbles under her breath for a moment. She looks up at Yara, her face dark with suspicion. "Where did you get this?"

"Ferron got it off a messenger when we raided the Surna islands off the Dornish coast a few weeks ago."

Brienne sighs heavily. "Can you please not tell me about your raids? I can't know about them, because then I will be expected to do something about them."

Yara shrugs. "Look, the Surna Islands are rich and mostly undefended. People there don't want to fight. They're not very bloody raids at all."

Brienne puts the paper down. "As usual, Greyjoy, you are here, and my point is outside on the promenade playing conkers." She sighs. "So, you happened to run into a Dornish royal messenger, who happened to be carrying this piece of paper..." She picks it up and looks at it again. The seal does indeed appear legitimate. "...and now you are asking me to go off and interfere with the affairs of the crown with a territory that Tarth only stopped having problems with 20 years ago."

Yara's smirk gets under Brienne's skin and makes her teeth itch. "You say that like you think it's a bad idea."

"I do!"

But Yara lays it out. Dorne's king is very old and cannot possibly live much longer. If his nephew succeeds in getting the king's only living son framed for murder, he will have a very strong claim to the throne. And while the young prince is favorably disposed toward keeping things peaceful with Tarth, his cousin has made clear many times his intent to reignite conflict. Get involved now, and expose the king's nephew, or else war will surely come to the Sapphire Isle, whether anyone there wants it or not.

Brienne thinks it over for a moment.

"Careful, I smell wood burning," Yara needles her impatiently.

"Piss off," Brienne snaps. She looks at the paper a few more moments. "Why not simply dispatch a couple of worthy knights? It seems too much, for the heads of two noble houses to go in person to address such a thing."

"Worthy knights," Yara chuckles. "This is diplomacy, what would you have me do? Send that dolt I'm to marry? You could send Lady Catelyn, I suppose, but it carries the distinct possibility of having to stab a few bastards through the heart, which I believe is not her strong suit."

Brienne frowns. "So, what do you want out of this? Apart from the gratifying feeling of having helped a friend?"

"Well, I'd like the Surnas."

"They're not mine to give you. Do you imagine that the prince will simply gift them to you for saving his throne?

"And life," Yara corrects. "His throne and his life."

Brienne shakes her head. "Making deals? How un-pirate-like of you."

Yara shrugs. "I'd just as soon wrest a concession with a word as with a blade."

Brienne stares at her. "Who are you? And what have you done with that bloodthirsty Ironborn wench, Greyjoy?"

Yara laughs. "If there's no bloodshed involved in this, I'll make some."

"If you drag me into another needless tavern brawl, I'll choke you." Brienne pauses, and then adds disgustedly, "Although you'd probably enjoy that."

Yara grins. "I sincerely hope one day that you and your lady discover the simple joys of violent snogging."

They regard each other for a moment. Yara has that look, that one that says, Come on, you know you want to do this. Brienne has to admit that it does serve Tarth's interests to intervene now, and that she is not prepared to trust it to someone who is only a warrior, nor only a diplomat.

But she is overcome with one thought. Dear Gods. Traveling with Yara Fucking Greyjoy again.


End file.
